dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Warabi Mochi-san
Warabi Mochi, also known as Warabi mochi-san or Reven, is a humanized dessert in the GDA fandom. He was made by the tumblr user Hiyu0ki and has his own ask blog . Appearance Reven appears to be 19 years old, wearing a poker face most of the time. He wears a grey neck high shirt and a blue jacket with a low zipper. He has long, white hair with grey and brown tips at the end of his hair. He uses a pin to hold up his hair. His brown eyes doesn't have light in them. Personality Reven is a anti-social airhead who is not very outspoken or loud. He is quiet and doesn’t like getting too close to people. He starts out as a shy, easily flustered, and very weird person. He doesn’t like people who names him weird nicknames and he doesn’t get angry easily unless you cross his line. He is pretty strong despite his weak nature. He never remember people unless it is someone important to him. He has short-term memory. Also very gullible and believes anything you tell him He is bad with socializing and doesn’t start a conversation with anyone unless someone talks to him first. Since he can’t smile, he might appear cold and serious, driving many people away with his dark aura. Once you get to know him he is actually a social and fun person. Backstory His baker had her own little traditional Japanese dessert store. Her favorite dessert, being Reven, she cherished him more than the other desserts. Being a typical Summer dessert. He never really gets sold during the other three seasons therefore, he can’t interact with people/desserts that often. When people eat him during other seasons, they usually don’t enjoy him causing him to feel pain. He started to develop dull senses because of the pain he feels all the time. His owner was the only one on him side. One day, she had to leave to Japan for work. Her plane crashed, leaving him to another baker who didn’t care about him that much. Other desserts started bullying him. He doesn’t have strong emotions and didn’t know anything until a girl who enjoyed him no matter what season took him in to teach him about the world. About Reven currently lives with the girl who adopted him. Relationships Salmon Roll-kun: He says really weird things, but thinks he’s quite tolerant. He is also curious about why he doesn’t smell fishy. Fondant Cake-kun: He is fine and not bothersome. Quite cute and timid, a little brother type of character Charlotte A La Framboise: She is a cute kid. She can be freaky sometimes, more mature than she looks. Cake pop-chan: Reven thinks she is a timid and unsocial girl. He views her as a friend and can relate to her due to the fact that they are both pretty quiet. Chocolate Pocky-chan: Is she a royalty? She is polite and understanding. He likes her hair. Trivia • He is pandasexual • His original/Japanese name was going to be 'Wataru' • His headcanon voice is Sakurai Takahiro Gallery Warabi headshot.png|Warabi mochi-san headshot Category:Male Category:Characters